Espio Undercover
by PerfectionIsFlaw
Summary: The Chaotix go on a mission to find the murderer of several students at a private school. Story is better than it sounds, trust me... Has OCs obviously... CENTERS AROUND ESPIO! Cause he's cool... r&r please. T for a few choice words.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first story, please don't kill me ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Chaotix and Sonic Crew-I only own the school, its students, and most of its teachers.

* * *

**

"So let me get this straight- we're going on a mission and Sonic, Amy, Tails, Shadow, Cream, and Vanilla are all coming?"

Vector nodded. Then, with a yawn and a stretch, he said, "Students from the school keep getting kidnapped and found just a few days later, dead. The principle wants us to go there and find the person responsible, since all these murders happen on campus."

Espio watched his boss skeptically. "Wouldn't that seem... suspicious if nine students suddenly transferred into the school?"

Vector laughed. "No, people are being transferred into this school every day, despite the murders. You just have to blend. Besides, Vanilla and I are going to be teachers! Not students!"

Charmy suddenly burst out laughing and pointed at Vector. "You! A teacher! You!" was all the poor little bee could get out before falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Vector scowled, then stated, "Only for the duration of the mission. Now come on, boys-we have work to do!"

It was a bright, sunny day when Espio stepped into the front door to the private school. Being sixteen, he was enrolled as a junior, while Charmy, being six, was enrolled as a first grader. They were in two separate wings of the private school.

The school-that's an interesting subject. The school was made of possibly the oldest stone in existence-it was black and looked near ready to crumble. The building was three stories high and there were four wings in all, one wing for the first-fifth graders, a second for the sixth-eighth graders, and third for the ninth-twelfth graders. The fourth wing, according to the principle, was blocked off due to a cave-in of the roof. Upon examination, that much seemed to be true-nearly half the ceiling was falling in.

Then came the two large buildings out back-the dorms. Of course, the school happened to have once been a college, so of course there'd be dorms. Of course, what was stranger than this is that some of the students lived on campus-because they came from miles and miles away just to come to the school.

Espio was suspicious the minute he saw the school, all right.

So, with a great deal of suspicion, he entered the school.

Vector stared at the words in the book, confused. What did ll these words mean? What was "alpha", "beta", and "gamma"? Weren't those robot titles Eggman gave a few of his robots?

Vector looked at the class. All the students were watching him expectantly.

Well, except one student, who seemed to be doodling. He frowned, closed his book, and headed over to the girl's desk. He could hear whispers and giggles around him as he approached the doodling girl, but he chose to ignore them.

The girl he was approaching had white fur and black hair-odd combination, but whatever. It was pulled up in a messy bun, and her eyes were green as the grass. She wore a plaid black-and-green skirt that reached to just above her knees and a tee-shirt which was green with black trimming. Her shoes were black dress shoes, her socks were knee-high white-they blended with her fur-, and her gloves were black. She had a small black dot in the center of her forehead. Covering her eyes, she wore glasses with a brown frame. Vector had a feeling they weren't prescription glasses.

"Excuse me, stop doodling, you're in science, not-music?" Vector was a little surprised when he reached the desk and found the girl not doodling, but writing music!

"U-uh, Mr. Crocodile, I'm sorry," the girl murmured, quickly putting the sheet of paper in her binder. Other students laughed and Vector could swear he heard someone whisper, "band geek."

Vector nodded, then said, "Take notes-there'll be a quiz tomorrow!" He strode back up to the front, picked the book back up, and opened it back to the appropriate page.

He looked back at the students and was silent for a few seconds. Then, he dismissed the class, telling them to take an early break.

The girl he had approached earlier was the first out the door.

Charmy was learning addition and subtraction-something he had been taught by Espio at the CDA. He also already knew multiplication and division. Really, he got everything in a cinch and he was bored. While all the other students were struggling with their work, he simply drew pictures of him and the Chatix-including Mighty, who had left after he met some girl.

Charmy looked around and saw he was the only one done. He sighed, getting his teacher's attention.

Mrs. Hedgehog, a lovely tan fox who was, obviously, married to a hedgehog, came over to Charmy with a pleasant smile.

"Hello, Charmy, is something wrong?"

Charmy looked up at her, his antenna drooping. "Yes, Mrs. Hedgehog-I already know addition and subtraction, I'm done, no one else is, and I'm bored!"

Mrs. Hedgehog smiled sweetly at her new student before replying, "Oh Charmy, some student excel, while other struggle. You just need to be patient! Okay?"

Charmy stared up at the teacher and, after a moment, nodded his head. "Okay, Mrs. Hedgehog."

Lunch time. Espio looked around himself at all the tables. The food didn't smell very appetizing to him, though he knew to some other student it would smell amazing, so he skipped lunch. He had to stay in the cafeteria, however, so he seated himself at an empty table. He pulled out a book on ninjas and began reading.

It was maybe only five minutes later when a voice said, "Excuse me, new kid, but you're at our table."

He glanced up to see a brown-furred wolf with red hair. If you looked close enough, you could see her hair was dyed. Her muzzle was light brown. She wore a black-and-blue corset with a red tanktop underneath, and a red-and-black plaid skirt that reached barely to her mid-thigh. Knee-high black boots with red laces made up for the small outfit. A single chain hung around her waist, and clipped into her shoulder-length red hair was a skull clip. Her eyes were deep violet.

The girl had two companions-one a white fox, and another a duck.

The white fox is, obviously, the girl from Vector's science class, so I'll describe the duck to you now.

The duck was a boy with black hair and grey fur/feathers. His beak-thing was an orange-grey colour, and his eyes were brown. His throat was forest-green. He wore a baggy black shirt and just-as-baggy grey pants. He wore no gloves, and his shoes were black as well.

An odd group, someone would think... if they weren't part of the Chaotix, that is.

Espio closed his book, carefully marking his page. "Excuse me, but I do not believe a table owned by the school can be a specific group's table."

"Well, it is, so just scram," the wolf demanded.

That's when the white wolf spoke up. She sounded a lot more energetic than she did in Vector's class, but Espio had no way of knowing this-he wasn't in that class.

"Holly, just chill it, please. If the chameleon boy doesn't want to move, he doesn't have to!"

"Aww, but Casie, don't you want to sit here? We always sit here!"

Casie, as the fox girl was called, rolled her eyes and turned to Espio. "Excuse me, Sir, but do you mind sharing this table with us? All the other tables have people at them, and we don't exactly get along with the people here."

"Well, I don't mind... as I said, I do not believe tables belong to anyone within a school," Espio replied. He blinked as they sat down, noticing none of them had bought lunch. "May I ask why you don't get along with students here?"

In unison, the three of them held up instrument cases. Holly held a clarinet case, Casie held a flute case, and the duck-boy held a saxophone case.

"We're members of both the concert band and the marching band," Holly answered. "No one likes us band people unless we're drumline, and drumline don't like the wind players. The rest of the band sits at a table on the other side, but there's something about us all that makes them want to avoid us-something that classifies us as freaks, in their eyes."

"Which is?"

Before Holly could reply, Casie cut in with, "How about we introduce ourselves first?"

Espio wanted to hit himself. He'd been asking them those questions, yet he hadn't even thought to offer his name!

"I'm sorry," Espio started, "My name is Espio. Espio the Chameleon."

"Cool beans, dude," Holly stated with a laugh. "I'm Holly the Wolf. HollyWolf. Like HollyWood, just "Wolf" instead. I'm gonna be a world-renowned actress when I grow up."

"I'm Casie the Fox. I'm a musician, music-playing, writing, and singing-wise," Casie said with a smile. "This is Benjamin, but he prefers being called Ben. He's a total artist."

Espio looked questioningly at Ben, wondering why he didn't introduce himself.

"Now, onto what makes us all "social freaks" in the preps' eyes," Holly began.

Casie finished though, "I'm colour blind, Holly is tripolar-yes, TRIpolar, not bipolar- and Ben is mute."

Espio thought for a few seconds before stating flatly, "I don't see how that makes you freaks."

"Exactly," Holly and Casie all said in unison.

"All three of us are good at playing our instruments, though," Casie said suddenly. "Do you play an instrument?"

"No, I meditate."

The three watched him with blank expressions... then smiled. "That would be considered sooo freakish to the rest of the school," Holly stated, beginning to laugh.

Casie smiled at her friend, then looked back at Espio. "Listen, be careful what you say around here. You could end up like us-bottom of the social foodchain, but possibly the only ones with true friends."

Holly suddenly stopped laughing and looked dead-serious. She leaned across the table and whispered,

"And it's our kind that are being killed every day in this very school."

**-T.B.C.-**

**End A/N: Well, there's chapter one. ^^ And yes, this is a Chaotix story, mainly. Not much Sonic & Co. Each chapter will have all three Chaotix members.**

**Bet none of y'all will be able to guess who the murderer is!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap**

_"All three of us are good at playing our instruments, though," Casie said suddenly. "Do you play an instrument?"_

_"No, I meditate."_

_The three watched him with blank expressions... then smiled. "That would be considered sooo freakish to the rest of the school," Holly stated, beginning to laugh._

_Casie smiled at her friend, then looked back at Espio. "Listen, be careful what you say around here. You could end up like us-bottom of the social foodchain, but possibly the only ones with true friends."_

_Holly suddenly stopped laughing and looked dead-serious. She leaned across the table and whispered,_

_"And it's our kind that are being killed every day in this very school."_

_

* * *

_

"What?"

Espio stared in non-evident shock at the she-wolf.

"Your kind?"

"The freaks," Holly stated. "The freaks and the band nerds."

"Anyone who isn't a popular person," Casie clarified. "Anyone who isn't popular or a common student, anyway. Anyone who's in band-minus drumline- and gets straight A's and has something that classifies them as a freak, they are targeted by the killer."

Espio stared at them. Vector would want to hear this, Espio had no doubt.

Ben suddenly pushed a drawing across the table. It was scary accurate-the kind of drawing that takes years to learn how to do.

It was a picture, made in what looked like charcoal pencil, of the group of three in front of him, with a shadowed figure behind them in the drawing.

Espio looked at Holly-she seemed the more artistic of the two females, so she might be able to interpret the drawing better than Casie. "What does this drawing mean?" he asked.

Holly looked at the drawing and frowned. She looked at Espio and replied, "Ben is afraid one of us might be targeted next. He... he's actually surprised we haven't been targeted already, what with us all being magnificent band members and freaks all the same."

"Magnificent band members?"

"We're each first chair of our sections. The rest of the band hates that," Holly stated with a small grin.

Espio frowned slightly. He wasn't exactly very intelligent in band stuff, but weren't all their instruments part of the same section?

Casie seemed to read the question in his eyes and smiled kindly. "By that she means within woodwind. I'm first chair flute, Holly is first chair clarinet, and Ben is first chair Saxophone."

"Oh..." He stared silently at them for a second, before asking, "Holly is an actress and a clarinet player, Ben is an artist and a saxophone player, and you, Casie, are a flute player... but surely you have some other talent as well in the... artistic domain?"

Casie smiled slightly. "Actually, yea, I do, but it's different. All my talents are in music. I can't act to save my life, I can't draw any better than that, and my writing is horrible. The only other thing I'm good at is singing."

Before Espio could ask, Holly cut in saying, "Stop lying, Casie, everyone knows you can't sing!" Espio looked at Holly, who looked dead serious. He thought Casie would take offense and yell-or cry- but when he looked at her, she was smiling.

Then he remembered what was only mentioned moments before-Holly is an actress.

Holly began laughing. "Oh, Espio, you looked startled for a minute there!" She stopped laughing abruptly, but a smile never left her lips. "Casie is the best singer in this damned school. She was gonna join chorus but the lead cheerleader-also a chorus member- started insulting her so she decided she didn't want to be a member of the same club as that girl. She's also the reason I didn't join the drama-club and why Ben didn't join the art club."

Espio blinked. Could one girl really cause that much discomfort in three talented people's minds?

"Surely you do not believe the things she says?"

"Of course not," Casie stated with a bitter laugh. "We just have enough resentment going towards us being where we are already. We don't need to be resented for being better than the most popular girl in school. Oh, and speaking of demons, here comes the Devil's wife herself- Aralia."

Espio looked over to where the other three were looking.

Coming towards their table was a pretty white swan. Well, actually, she was beautiful, but Espio wasn't attracted to a thousand pounds of makeup being on a girl's face. He liked naturalness better.

The swan-Aralia- wore a pink off-the-shoulders short-sleeved shirt that stopped just above her stomach. Her skirt was short, shorter than Holly's, and pink. She wore pink high-heels as well-those kinds of high-heels that tomboys look at and think "don't they break their feet" and some guys think "so sexy". The kind that hurt. Bad.

Her hair was blonde-natural blonde and fell to her waist in gentle waves. It was nearly a white blonde, but you could see the light tint of gold. Her eyes were a baby blue shade.

I won't even go into detail about her figure...

All in all, she was what most men and teenage boys would consider perfect. A perfect 10 all around.

Personally, Espio found her even less appealing than Holly while every other guy in the cafeteria was staring at the girl.

Aralia stopped in front of the table and just stood there. Espio just knew she was judging him.

She must not have seen what she wanted to see-worship, Espio guessed- because she scoffed. "You do not seem like a freak," she stated. "In fact, if you talked to better people, you could be popular. Come on, come join my friends and me at our table."

She smiled charmingly at Espio, but as Espio wasn't the kind of guy to melt at a smile, simply looked at the three students across the table. Been and Holly were glaring daggers at Aralia, but Casie was watching Espio.

She smiled suddenly at him and said, "You should go. You don't wanna end up like us, or our 'kind'-dead."

Espio frowned and looked back at Aralia, who was still smiling. He knew she had totally ignored Casie.

"Come on. You can have good friends when you hang out with me. I'll show you exactly how to pick your friends."

Espio frowned, "Sorry, but I already know how to pick my... friends. I do not befriend people who look like Barbie with feathers."

Holly and Ben's head snapped to look at him, their eyes wide. Casie looked on the verge of laughing her head off, Aralia looked ready to pummel him... or get her quarterback boyfriend to. Everyone else in the lunchroom gasped.

Espio showed no emotion. He had no regrets about speaking his mind. He could easily beat anyone at this school, after all.

Aralia looked like she was going to say something, but just then the bell rang.

Aralia glanced around, then stated pretty coldly, "Just you wait until I get my hands on you."

As she walked away, Espio looked at the three he was speaking with earlier. Holly and Ben were still staring at him wide-eyed, but Casie was standing up and pulling her bookbag over her shoulder as though nothing had happened.

"Come on, Holly, Ben. We have to get to band," Casie said. She looked over at Espio and smiled at him. "Maybe we'll see you later, huh?"

Espio nodded and watched as the three disappeared into a set of double doors.

This would be an interesting mission.

**-Last Period-**

Vector glanced over at Espio, who was sitting near the back of the room, really just relaxing, not even pretending to pay attention. He was, in reality, watching the other students' behavior.

It was last period, and it had been purposely set up so Espio was in Vector's last period class.

As the bell rang for the end of school, Espio stopped in front of Vector.

"Vector, I was speaking with three freshman earlier today. They said that all the murders are being committed on those who are considered freaks in the popular students' eyes," Espio reported. Vector nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright, Espio, I want you to befriend these three freshman," Vector commanded.

Espio sighed, then replied, "I actually already did."

"Ya did? Well, good thinking!" Vector grinned, popping some headphones into his ears.

Espio sighed and watched as his boss walked out of the room, blasting his music.

Espio walked outside the school building and found the trio waiting out front. He walked over to them and asked, "Why are you three still here?"

Holly looked at him. "Well," she started, "I'm waitin' for my dad to come pick me up. Ben's waitin' for his grandmother, and Casie is waiting for both her parents."

"What about you?" Casie asked, a lot more energetic than she was at lunch. In fact, she colour-blind fox was bouncing up and down a little.

Espio was about to respond when he heard his name being called out. He looked in the direction the familiar voice of the energetic little bee came from and sighed as he saw Charmy flying towards him.

"Espiooo, I don't like school! I wanna go back to th-"

Espio quickly put a hand over Charmy's mouth and said in a low tone, "Do you understand the term 'under cover'?"

Charmy nodded. Espio released him and Charmy continued, "I wanna go home!"

"So do I, Charmy."

"Well, won't you be going home?" Holly asked in confusion. Espio glanced over at Ben, who had his sketchpad out, and then at Casie, who was looking at Charmy as though he was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

"No, we live too far away from here to commute. We live on campus," Espio replied.

Holly was about to say something, but then Casie ran up to Charmy and began awwing over him. Espio noticed that Charmy seemed to like the attention.

"Espio!" Espio looked over to where Sonic was coming over, Amy hanging off his arm and the rest of his crew trailing behind him. Sonic was obviously part of the popular crowd-no one would be able to deny him the popularity. He was a hero, after all.

Not for the first time, Espio wondered how no one recognized him, Charmy, and Vector from the Chaotix Detective Agency.

"Sonic, where have you been all day?" Espio asked. He glanced back at the trio he had befriended that day. Holly was grinning like crazy, Ben was wide-eyed, and Casie... well, Casie was still awwing over Charmy. Only now, Cream was added to the children being cooed or whatever they called it.

"Just hangin' with my crew. Where have YOU been all day?" Sonic shot back, a smirk crossing his muzzle.

Espio replied, "Classes."

"You're actually going to the classes?" Shadow asked. Espio nodded. "Wow."

"You know the Sonic Gang?"

Espio cringed slightly at hearing Aralia's voice. He looked over at her. Her eyes were wide with awe.

"You are way too cool to be hanging out with the losers!" Aralia declared. "Come on, you should be hanging with us."

Espio watched her with his normal emotionless expression before turning back to Sonic. "Ignore her. She is the most popular girl in school, but she abuses that fact."

"I do not," Aralia stated, scowling. "Why do you want to hang out with a bunch of freaks and band nerds anyway? You could hang out with me and my friends!"

"Your friends are just that-your friends. Mine are mine," Espio replied calmly as he walked over to the 'freaks'.

Aralia scowled, but instead of trying more, she turned to Sonic and began flirting with him.

Espio watched as Amy became angry and a dreamy expression came over Sonic. Sonic was always easy for any girl-except Amy, of course.

Espio looked at his new friends and noticed them watching Aralia disapprovingly. Then Casie went back to praising and hugging the two children.

_"An interesting mission indeed..."_

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter if you want to see the disclaimer...

* * *

**

**Recap**

_"Your friends are just that-your friends. Mine are mine," Espio replied calmly as he walked over to the 'freaks'._

_Aralia scowled, but instead of trying more, she turned to Sonic and began flirting with him._

_Espio watched as Amy became angry and a dreamy expression came over Sonic. Sonic was always easy for any girl-except Amy, of course._

_Espio looked at his new friends and noticed them watching Aralia disapprovingly. Then Casie went back to praising and hugging the two children._

_"An interesting mission indeed..."

* * *

_

There was a clatter in the hall of the dorm, waking Espio up. He stayed still so as to not make any sound. He listened carefully to shushed voices in the hallway.

_"Sounds like someone fell down the stairs... but the three of us are on the top floor. I thought the attic was off limits to students and teachers?"_

This thought made Espio suspicious, so he slipped out of the bed. He looked over at his two dorm mates.

High schoolers could only have other high schoolers for roommates, and teachers obviously couldn't share dorms with students, so he was in a dorm with two complete strangers.

He turned himself invisible, just in case one of them woke up. He silently made his way to the door, successfully making no sound-he was a ninja after all.

He listened at the door, then slipped out after hearing silence. The hall was empty, just as he'd expected.

Espio looked both ways down the dark hallway and saw no sign of anyone having been there. He carefully made his way, putting each foot down just so. His keen eyes easily picked out which boards would creak and which ones wouldn't.

So, slowly but cautiously, Espio made his way to the stairs that led to the attic. One look at the stairs and he wondered, just how had he not heard them creaking as the two people made their way down.

Espio carefully climbed onto the wall and began up the stairway like that. He made it to the top landing and, very carefully, tried the doorknob. It turned easily.

Espio knew at that moment, whoever had just been in there _wanted _to get caught.

He slipped down to the floor, once again careful about where he stepped. He slipped into the attic room. He glanced around, but all he saw was furniture covered in sheets that had turned grey a long time ago.

Espio was about to turn to leave when he noticed a second door at the other end.

_"Why would an attic need another door?" _Espio wondered suspiciously. He went over to the door and turned the doorknob on that door.

The doorknob was badly rusted and was hard to turn. What was even more torture was getting the door to open. Its hinges were so rusted, flakes of rust fell to the ground and made an finally gave in and yanked impatiently on the door.

He wished he hadn't.

Espio's quick reflexes were the only thing that kept him from being hit.

Right where he had been standing just seconds before, a body fell out-a badly deteriorated body. In fact, it was really nothing but a deteriorating skeleton. Espio had unconsciously let out a small gasp. He didn't who it was, but he could see perfectly well that the victim had been a chameleon. By the remains of the clothes-also deteriorated but still slightly recognizable- he could only guess the victim had been female.

He peered into the closet and saw blood that had dried a long time ago-so long ago it had turned a muddy brown shade and seemed to flake off the wall simply by being breathed on.

Espio stepped back, then turned around. This wasn't a good idea either.

He nearly ran into a couch he hadn't noticed earlier. On the sheet, he noticed that, instead of grey, there was red.

Fresh blood. He could smell the iron scent of it now. It made him want to gag.

He suddenly recalled Holly's words. _"And it's our kind that are being killed every day in this very school."_

These words made him slightly fear lifting that sheet. He was worried about just who he might find under the sheet.

He reached out, then pulled his hand back. He couldn't touch the sheet-that would compromise the evidence.

Espio looked around. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, and neither would anyone else after it was revealed.

He hurried back to the attic door. He closed the door behind him, wishing he hadn't even gone to investigate-he should have known better. Simply going in there had compromised the evidence.

Grabbing onto the wall, Espio quickly climbed down. He went back to his room, where he slipped in and got back to his bed.

It was only while he was laying there, staring at the ceiling, he realized that the couch with the most recent victim laying on it was right above him.

* * *

The culprit had left no fingerprints, not a strand of fur, not a strand of hair... nothing.

Espio entered the auditorium-it seemed the best place to think. He sat down in a seat and watched as some kind of speech was going on. He soon realized the drama teacher was holding a talent contest. Espio didn't care much-he never had cared for school in the first place.

Instead, he mulled over what he had been told at lunch.

Scientists had done tests on the victims in no time at all. The results were back in and Espio, Vector, and Charmy had been brought to the principals office to be given the results.

The first victim-the one in the closet- had been just as Espio thought, a chameleon girl. She had been missing for several months. It was presumed she was the first victim.

They showed a picture of the girl to the Chaotix. Espio immediately saw what classified the girl as a "freak".

The girl was smiling in the picture. She wore braces on her teeth. Her scales were a bright yellow, and her eyes were green. What, you ask, would classify her as a "freak"? Not the braces, surely.

It wasn't the braces. There was a long scar across her left eye, and though her iris was still green, that eye had no pupil.

The girl had been legally blind in one eye and her face disfigured. Espio found out later from Holly she had been attacked by a gang when she was younger.

The most recent victim was a bat boy. He had grey fur, like most bats, and bright blue eyes. His wings were black, and he had a hair fringe on his forehead. Espio didn't know what made him a freak until Casie told him later. The boy had been homosexual.

Something jarred him out of his thoughts. He quickly looked around, searching for the source. Then he saw Holly, Ben, and Casie sitting a few rows in front of him, talking quietly.

Espio stood and slipped over the seats until he reached one right beside Casie. He slipped into said seat and bacame visible again.

Holly smiled slightly and asked, "Thinking?"

"Yes," Espio responded. He watched Casie, who had been sad ever since hearing about the bat boy's death. She didn't admit until later that he had been one of her good friends. "So why are you three in here?"

"We're listening to the speech. We're thinking about joining the talent show. You know, to show everyone what we can do before one of us end up as the next victim," Casie mumbled.

Espio sighed. "Listen, none of you three will be a victim as long as I'm around. If someone you don't know even tries to touch you, fight back."

From the look on Casie's face, he could only guess she was about to say something sarcastic, but Vector's voice cut in.

"There you are, Espio! Hurry, Charmy's been attacked!"

The chameleon was up in a flash. Charmy? Why would they target Charmy?

"Is he okay?"

Vector hurried down the aisle. "Doctor's say he'll live, but says someone in class went berserk and attacked him. Said he was too smart for his own good."

Charmy? _Smart? _There had to be some mistake there, but Espio began hurrying towards the auditorium's entrance anyway. He called over his shoulder, "I have to go, my friend has been hurt."

Then he and Vector were gone.

* * *

They hurried through the crowded courtyard. Espio pushed anybody and everybody out of the way... including little miss Aralia.

Aralia turned and shouted, "Who do you think you are, pushing me around?" Espio and Vector ignored her as they ran into the campus hospital(it's a private school, they have to have one).

Charmy had been crying and the nurses had been trying to calm him down when Espio and Vector burst through the door.

"Charmy! Are you okay?" was the first thing out of Vector's mouth.

"What happened?" Espio asked, his voice a lot calmer than his eyes suggested he was.

Charmy looked up at them and replied, "Some kid in my class stabbed me with a pencil because I was trying to help him, and it hurt!" Then he began crying harder.

"Oh, Charmy, don't cry," Vector commanded.

Charmy suddenly stopped crying and a grin came across his face as he said, "Okay."

The doctor and nurses just stared in disbelief. The crocodile had just calmed the bee down by simply telling him to stop crying! Amazing...

"Well, are you alright?" Espio asked in his normal, calm tone. Charmy nodded, still grinning. He flew out of the bed.

"Can I get out of here now? I don't like this place, and I feel better!" Charmy exclaimed.

The doctor nodded dumbly(silently-the term "dumb" is a medical term for mute! Don't you know that?).

Charmy did a flip in the air while crying, "Whoopee!"

Espio rolled his eyes while saying, "You made me worry for this?"

Charmy nodded his head while giggling. "You were worried! Heh heh, worried..."

Espio sighed before turning around. "If you need me, I am going to go meditate in my dorm room."

"Kay Espio, bye!" Charmy called as Espio walked out. Espio heard a crash, the doctor's exclamation of surprise, and Vector's shout of anger. Espio chuckled quietly at this, but then left the campus hospital and headed back towards the auditorium.

He needed more information so he knew which students to keep his eyes on.

**-TBC-**

**End A/N: I ended it kind of earlier than I wanted to. I just need to do something right now, but I want to go ahead and get this posted. I'm sorry if it seems rushed! I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday, I promise. I would have it up tomorrow, but school will get in my way.**


End file.
